1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that can protect the adjustment and wheel rim areas of spoked wheels from the intrusion of foreign objects such as dirt. By adding this device to spoked wheels, they will enhance the functionality of the spoke adjusting areas of the wheel rims by increasing the life span of the spoked wheels and providing a decorative addition to the spoked wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to protect the adjustment areas of wheel spokes is known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,050 by Soder et al., discloses xe2x80x9cBeads for Bicycle Wheel Spokes.xe2x80x9d The principle purpose of this invention is to provide visual and audible effects while the wheel is being used. This invention discloses a bead that is free to move along the length of the spoke, which then creates a pleasing visual effect. This invention is specifically related to the creation of a visual effect and an audible noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,099 by Klein, discloses a xe2x80x9cWheel Spoke Adjuster Guard.xe2x80x9d This invention is a two-piece device that is snapped together around the adjuster lug portion of the spoked wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,423 by Dobrosky, discloses xe2x80x9cA Spoke Ornament for Bicycle Wheels.xe2x80x9d This device uses tubular sections in unison, where when connected together, have interlocking key areas that prevent any one element from being dislodged from the spoke. This invention is ornamental in concept. When attached to a bicycle wheel, the alternating colors create alternating bands of color while the wheel is moving.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,670 by Kieckbusch, discloses a xe2x80x9cBalance Weight.xe2x80x9d This invention is used to balance motorcycle wheels inexpensively, easily and simply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,883 by Peters, discloses xe2x80x9cHigh Visibility Reflective Tubing for Bicycle Wheels.xe2x80x9d This invention is to create a highly reflective area of a bicycle rim in order to enhance the bicyclist""s visibility in low light and bad weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,906,050, 2,558,423, and 5,801,883 contain no teaching or suggestion that they may be used to attach to the lug area of spoked wheels and prevent the intrusion of foreign materials. They specifically teach the art of either enhancing the visibility of the operator, or making a pleasing sound.
It is an object of the invention to create a one piece device that can protect the adjusting lug areas, the threaded end of the spoke, and the wheel rim holes of spoked wheel assemblies from the intrusion of foreign materials such as dirt.
It is another object of the invention to create a one piece device that will prevent the unwanted adjustment of the spoked wheel assemblies without the operator""s permission.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings accompanying the patent.